Thermal insulation is important on aircraft, particularly, for example, for active chilling/heating systems for food and drinks on an aircraft. The more thermally efficient or thermally insulated panel assemblies (e.g., honeycomb core panels) on an aircraft are, the better. Accordingly, a need exists for a method to insulate a honeycomb core panel assembly and/or a laminate assembly associated with the panel with a material, such as polyimide aerogel, that is of light weight, low thermal conductivity and high compressive strength for the purposes of insulating and withstanding the honeycomb core panel and laminate production processes.